Homestuck X Human Slave Fem Reader:A Slave For You
by Naruko88558855
Summary: This is my first Homestuck fic and I hope you enjoy it. This is a path story meaning you can go what ever route you would like to go. This is a Ancestors x Reader story. This is posted on Wattpad and Q. I will be checking on all of the sites for votes on what ancestor I should write for the next ease vote and comment.!


You didn't know how you got into this but you did. You where being tossed around on a huge ship that was in the middle of the sea with what seemed to be lowblood trolls and shackled to the wood floor by hands and feet. The place smelled horrid of blood,piss,shit and fresh and rotting puck.But all you had on your mind was getting these cuffs off your wriststhey had all ready dug in thatnow your wrists where white and splotched with red spot meaning now they would bruise. And the trolls around you just made you more pissed off,some scooted away in fear or stared with awe.

You probley should have had you pocketknife with you your friends had talked to you about how bad it was on the streets of B/C ware youhad just moved.

flash back...

It had started out a good day you had finely got money to get abigger apartment then your old one room apartment in D/T/C. Now you where in B/C and ready to start a new chapter in your life new and brighter then ever. You had to say goodbye to some of your friends but they all knew you had to leave at some point and congratulated you on your new dreams.

It hurt watching them all leave never to be seen again by you but it was time to start a new life. Waving them all off you hopped on to a bus heading to B/C and never looked back only forward with a smile on your lips. You jumped off the bus with a pep in your step and looked around your new home. People walked on the side walk and drank coffee from small cafés and talked on the phones as she walked past , not looking one's at you but you didn't mind. After walking for a bit you found the street ware the small houes you had rent sat.

You smiled to your self and hopped down the street , stopping in front of the H/C painted house. You smiled to your self before rolling your shoulder but a buzzing from your phone in your pocket got your attention making you wiggle your hand around in your pocket and grabbing it. You open your phone finding a new pic from Tumblr from F/A/N ,it was picture of all of the ancestors from Homestuck in front of a stage where it looked like they where selling lowblood slaves. It was amazing. It was a picture inspired by a Fanfiction to bad there was not a link to the story. You put the phone back into your pocket hoping to find the original story later.

Walking up to the door you search your pocket for your keys and found it. You pulled your hand out with the key in it and slowly unlocked the door only to find your self being pulled back out of the door frame. Arms wrapped around your waist you turned your head only to be hit and a sharp sting in your neck before you passed out.

End of flash back~

You stumbled a bit as the ship bumped into something before stopping, the only thing you could feel was the slight push of small waves crash into the side of the ship. You stopped for a moment looking around only to find the lowblood trolls crying more then before and huddling into the corners of the room trying to stay as far away as possible from the door. Your eyes widened as foot steps could be heard outside the door. The door flew open startling the trolls and making you flinch at the loud sound of the door hitting the wall hard. You looked up into the blinding light coming from the door to find a troll wearing a blue and black dress with short black hair with blue eyes and a large hat.

Most likely a Blue blood pirate , if the troll would have been wearing pink then you know you would be under the control of The Condescension. The troll looked to have more feminine look in the face and cheast so you gest they where a female troll. The troll unlocked a chain that held some of the other low blood trolls and held it out to a second blue blood that appeared in the door way and the troll pulled the chain making some of the trolls stumbled and some fall. The troll yelled out " Move you low blood scum!!Move!!!". All of the trolls got up and moved through the door at a fast pace leaving you and one more chain of trolls behind. The female blue blood walked into the room and unlocked the chains that held you pushing all the other trolls out of the room to be handled by some other blue blood. She walked right in front of you pulling you up by the arm and shoved you into the light of the door. You felt your blood run cold as she looked into your E/C eyes with her deep blue ones and a grin covered her face as she looked at you. She laughed as she spun you around looking you up and down " Oh I will be rich win I sell you!So un-natural. Look at this hair ,the skin Oh so much money!! All for me!!Hahah!!!.".

You shivered at the feel of her cold hand on your arm. The blood color really did say how warm or cold there blood was , so low bloods have warm blood but the higher you got in ranks the colder the blood was. Just creepy. The female troll suddenly grabbed your wrists and stopped you from spinning. She pulled out a large blue silk sheet and draped it over your head and tied it under your chin. The silk sheet went a little past your ankles and it covered your hole head,only letting a little light in to shine in your face bit not enough for others to see your face.

The blue blood troll pushed you out of the small room and onto the deck of the ship. Before you could even get a good look around the deck of the ship you where pushed over a small brige that connected the ship to the port of what looked like a big village. You jumped off the brige and onto the hard rocky ground of the village. The blue blood forced your head down a little and elbows you in the back signaling you to start walking, yous slowly started to walk epping every few steps from sharp rocks digging into your feet. Before you know it the blue blood had shoved you into a large building, you sighed in relief, no more sharp rocks digging into your feet any more.

She ripped the blanket off your head and lead you through a large room, chairs lined a few rows and a large stage at the front. She pulled you to a door and opened it shoving you inside and walking in herself. The room was gorgeous. Expensive rugs hung on the was and bright lights hung on the ceiling, the room smelled of expensive perfume. You tryed your best to hold in your awes at how amazing the room looked but what really interested you was the three trolls that stud at the back of the room.

Three female trolls sat at the back of the room looking the most elegant you had ever seen a person be in your life. Suddenly you were pushed in front of the blue blood pirate behind you. You tripped a little and fell face first in front of the three trolls making them blink in surprise and look up at the troll behind you. She gave out a quick order to the trolls " See this" She gave a hard nuge at you with her foot making you grunt " She is going to make me rich! This-this animal has never been seen before this is going to make me rich! Clean her up and put her in something that will show off her exotic skin and hair, oh and dress her up really nice. I'm calling all the high bloods to come to the auction for this one!Haha!!". The words " High bloods" made you twitch and shiver. The blue blood who happened to be still laughing to her self stomped out of the room slamming the door on her way out and leaving you with the three trolls. Look up to find the three trolls looking at you with curiosity and there are in pure excitement this making you wonder what was going to happen in the next hour 2 you gave us quite well hoping to calm your nerves but just made you more nervous.

Suddenly they all looked at each other with a grin on their faces and a short elegant laugh. You sucked in a giant mouth of air and swallowed it down your throat and gave a short laugh oh this is going to be so interesting to say the least.

The three had informed you of lot of things as they dressed you and bathe you. One thing was that you were correct they were all female trolls. They also were surprised that you didn't have most of the parts that they had, you figured as much after actually reading Homestuck. Things like bulges and nooks and things like nipples and grub scars. They actually seem to be surprised when you tell them that you are female they were probably shocked that you did not have a bulge but they understood after understanding that you were not of their species. You had found out that they were actually slaves themselves forced into work because they were low blood Lime bloods.

The trolls have figured you into a white dress that showed off all your curves and your skin. Usable embarrassed by wearing this Blood acronym telling you that was how you were going to be so you understood why they had to put you in this type of clothing. Also it seems all slaves before being sold had to wear a white dress because it was a Pure Color not a blood color once you but your owner's blood color would be sewn onto your dress showing that you were owned by them. The whole lot of slavery made you sick but that was one of the part that you hated about this timeline. From what you could tell you were in the ancestor timeline at least you won't have to play the game worrying about everyone dying you dying.

Loud crash dump you out of your thoughts looking around he saw on the door and I've been slammed the blue blooded pirate. She walk towards you slowly take your hand and spin you around a few times and then made you stop mid twirl. With a hand on her chin she without a response of " Yes perfect! Shell sell fast, I just know it!" She grabbed your hands and pulled you out of the room. You looked back one last time at the three Lime blood trolls, you frowned as you saw a light green tear run down one of the trolls face. You sucked up the tear that you felt like shedding from your eyes as you where pulled along.

The pirate pulled you to a small door that lead to the back of the stage. After a few small steps you found yourself in the room behind the stage. Loud yells filled the air yelling different amounts of what you could guess was large amount of money at the people on stage. Out of nowhere a large troll walked up to you with what looked like more shackles in the trolls hands. The troll was tall buff and had Arrow like horns and broke teeth.

As he got closer to you he seemed to start sweating alot. You figured out who he was by the time he started sweating but you shrugged it off and let him put the shackles on your wrists and ankles. The pirate touted " Can't let my money maker run off can we?" She seemed to giggle at her own comment. You just rolled your eyes at her lame comment. She lead you behind a large curtain that separated the front of the stage from the back of the stage.

She left you there as she pulled the curtain back a little so she could get to the front stage, You could hear her loud and clear as she grabbed a microphone saying " This is a amazing creature never before seen by any troll ever before, I suggest all low bidding trolls leave now.". You could hear the sound of the big doors pulling and the sound of trolls grumbling as they left the building. She continued on " OK so the main bidding for today is this!!" You didn't have time to look back as you where pushed past the curtain and onto the front stage. You keep your head down as you heard small gasped and murmurs.

Your face was forced up by the pirate and forced to look out at the large crowed of trolls. You froze as you saw all the trolls out in the crowed. The blue blooded pirate keep going on but you where just in awe by what trolls where out there. The picture from F/A/N was right in front of you. You where the slave being sold to one the the ancestor trolls.

So guys this was kind hard to start . I think it will be easier to start the paths for this story then actually writing the first part of this story. So like I said this is a path story and I'm doing votes on what ancestor I am going to do first. I'm going to set a date on the description of this story on when I plan to count the votes and if I don't get any or just like 2 or 3 then I'll just do the one I feel like doing at the time. So below are the choices. Please comment and vote!!

The Handmaid-0

The Summoner-0

The Ψiioniic-0

The Signless-0

The Disciple-0

Dolorosa-0

Redglare-0

Mindfang-0

Darkleer-0

The grand highblood-0

Dualscar-0

The Condescension-0


End file.
